cruisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Magistic Cruises - Buffet Lunch Cruise – A Class Apart!
Is the Sydney Harbour waterfront just another waterfront and the Magistic Cruises buffet lunch just another lunch? Definitely not! And, there’s only one way to find out… Indulge yourself and experience the difference between a regular buffet lunch in Sydney and the Magistic Sydney Harbour lunch cruise! Cruising around the picturesque Sydney Harbour is always a delight, but Magistic Cruises elevates the Sydney Harbour lunch cruise experience, setting an all new standard in luxury and hospitality. Lunch cruises in Sydney may be dime a dozen, but there is absolutely no scope for mediocrity when it comes to the Magistic – be it service, ambience, dining or the cruising experience as a whole! These Australian-built luxury catamarans are sleek in design with stylish and contemporary interiors that hold great visual appeal. What’s more… the ambient luxury is warm and inviting, luring guests into a world that promises a kind of relaxation that is far removed from reality. And, the buffet lunch aboard the Magistic… it’s an experience in itself! You’ll definitely be spoilt for choice with the wide variety of hot and cold dishes created to excite both the sober and adventurous palate – comparable to any buffet lunch at a quality Sydney restaurant. And, without a doubt, the delicious food speaks volumes about the experience of the chefs on board, their creativity and penchant for fresh produce! On your Magistic lunch cruise in Sydney, you could dine in air-conditioned comfort in the spacious dining saloon, lined with panoramic windows that boast fantastic views of the harbour. The buffet, being open for 90 minutes, gives you ample time to take intermittent strolls along the expansive outer decks, taking in the gorgeous sights before coming back to replenish your plate. Alternatively, you could choose to dine alfresco on the foredeck of the catamaran, experiencing the great sun-kissed outdoors and the soft caress of the gentle afternoon breeze. And, whether you’re a tourist visiting Sydney for the first time or a local who knows the sights and sounds all too well, you simply can’t get enough of Sydney Harbour! The Magistic Sydney Harbour lunch cruise is a one-stop shop to experience the best of Sydney in all its diversity! Besides, there’s nothing to beat the expansive decks of the Magistic for the best viewing gallery on the harbour! To serenely cruise past the magnificent Opera House, the majestic Harbour Bridge, the vibrant Luna Park, the historic Fort Denison and all the picturesque bays that dot the harbour is an awe-inspiring experience to say the least! All your senses work in unison to marvel at the gorgeous sights that pass you by, and no doubt, you’ll experience moments of serene contemplation and admiration that you’ll remember for a lifetime! So, don’t let this spectacular lunch cruise in Sydney pass you by! Magistic Cruises will not disappoint! For a more comprehensive guide to Magistic Cruises and its products and more details about Magistic Lunch cruises visit www.magisticcruises.com.au/sydney-harbour-cruises/magistic-lunch-cruise.php. Category:Lunch cruises sydney, Sydney Harbour Lunch Cruise, lunch cruise packages in sydney, lunch cruises on sydney harbour, lunch cruise gift voucher, sydney harbour lunch, magistic lunch cruise, lunch cruise, Darling Harbour Lunch Cruises, Buffet Lunch Sydney